Young Father
by Yunjou
Summary: "Sehun adalah jantung yang berjalan di luar tubuh Ayah." -Chanyeol [AU/Oneshot for Sese/ayah-anak ChanHun]


**Young Father**

_an oneshot for_ Sese

**.**

Nama tokoh dipinjam dari kehidupan nyata. Jangan plagiat. Adanya kesamaan ide tidak disengaja.

Tidak suka? Jangan dibaca.

**.**

**words :** 3,273 / **rate :** T / **genre :** family

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol masih SMA. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan darmawisata bersama kawan-kawan sekelasnya. Chanyeol hidup mandiri. Dia adalah satu-satunya makhluk hidup di apartemennya yang kumuh di ujung koridor lantai tiga, yang dibiayainya sendiri dari gaji kerja paruh waktu yang pas-pasan. Orangtuanya tidak diketahui keberadaannya, dan mereka tidak ingin mengetahui keberadaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol murid berbakat dalam masalah musik. Dia mampu memainkan gitar, drum, dan alat band lainnya. Chanyeol juga diberkati otak yang encer, sehingga uang yang dia hasilkan tidak perlu dipergunakan untuk membiayai sekolahnya karena dia memenangkan beasiswa. Chanyeol menggunakan uang itu untuk membayar sewa kamar, makan sehari-hari, dan jika ada biaya lebih akan dia tabung. Untungnya dia digaji perminggu, bukan perbulan.

Chanyeol mengambil pekerjaan di mana saja, kapan saja, apa saja, dan dengan gaji berapa saja, yang penting dia mendapat uang. Untuk mengikuti darmawisata kemarin saja, dia harus menyisakan uang selama 14 minggu. Maklum, sekolah Chanyeol termasuk prestisius dan selalu mengadakan acara ke tempat wisata dengan biaya mahal untuk menjaga gengsi.

Tadinya Chanyeol tidak mau ikut, tapi teman-teman sekelasnya memaksa dengan alasan ketidakberadaan Chanyeol akan membuat suasana perjalanan terasa sepi. Mereka bahkan rela membayar Chanyeol sebanyak 10 ribu won untuk setiap lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Lumayan 'kan, nilai di tabungan Chanyeol akan bertambah. Karena itu dia sengaja bernyanyi banyak-banyak.

Sepulangnya dari perjalanan ke Jeju selama tiga hari dua malam, Chanyeol menaiki tangga karena lift apartemennya sudah tidak dapat bekerja. Lampu di lorong berkedip-kedip kekurangan daya, bagian koridor yang tidak terkena cahaya begitu gelap dan sepi, Chanyeol memperhatikan lingkungannya dengan seksama. Apartemennya berada dalam kawasan rawan, banyak terdapat pencurian dan pelecehan seksual di daerah tersebut, tapi karena biayanya yang di bawah standar sewa tempat tinggal kebanyakan, Chanyeol mengambilnya tanpa keraguan.

Tak apa meskipun agak jauh dari sekolah, toh hanya sekitar dua setengah kilometer. Chanyeol sudah bangun pukul lima lalu segera mandi, sarapan sembari memasukkan pakaian kerja serta peralatannya ke ransel bututnya. Pukul lima lebih dua puluh, dia mengencangkan tali sepatu lalu mulai berlari ke sekolah. Sesampainya di tujuan sekitar 15 menit kemudian, Chanyeol langsung menaruh ransel di kelas, menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru, setelah itu dia segera mengambil sapu untuk membersihkan halaman depan sekolahnya.

Seusai melakukan pekerjaan itu, dia akan langsung menyirami tanaman, lalu membersihkan sebagian toilet di sekolahnya. Semua pekerjaan itu diselesaikan hingga pukul tujuh tepat. Karena kinerjanya yang rutin dan cekatan, penjaga sekolah memberinya uang 35 ribu won setiap kali siswa kelas 11 itu bekerja.

Chanyeol sering ditanyai oleh teman-teman lelakinya, tentang cara dia mendapatkan refleks yang bagus serta bentuk tubuh yang atletis pula. Dia menjawab dengan jujur, tapi teman-temannya malah tertawa tidak percaya, membuat Chanyeol mengangkat bahu lalu ikut menyengir saja. Pada kenyataannya, Chanyeol memang menyatakan kebenaran. Dia rela melakukan apa saja demi menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Tapi bukan pekerjaan yang aneh-aneh.

Chanyeol tidak pernah mengenal keluarga kandung sebelumnya. Tidak orangtua, tidak pula saudara. Tapi Chanyeol memiliki banyak teman untuk bersandar, dan dia bersyukur karenanya. Satu-persatu sahabatnya dia anggap saudara, terutama mereka yang menawarkan pekerjaan. Seperti Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, juga Jongdae yang bernyanyi di klub malam karena membutuhkan tambahan uang. Mereka menghampiri Chanyeol untuk memberikan pekerjaan sebagai gitaris. Gajinya besar, meski dibayar perbulan, dan bekerja di klub malam berarti Chanyeol harus begadang. Dia harus mengatur jadwalnya lebih ketat lagi sebab dia tidak boleh lupa belajar untuk mempertahankan beasiswanya.

Chanyeol sudah bekerja di klub itu selama satu tahun lebih, dengan berbagai profesi—gitaris, _drummer_, pelayan, penyanyi, _rapper_, bahkan belajar menjadi bartender. Tapi belum ada malam paling mengejutkan bagi Chanyeol selain malam itu, ketika seorang wanita datang ke hadapannya kemudian menyerahkan sebuah buntelan berisi bayi ke pangkuannya.

"Itu anakmu, usianya baru dua bulan. Bertanggungjawablah! Aku tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik, aku hanya perempuan murahan," akunya sambil menitikkan air mata.

Chanyeol sempat menangkap raut wajah wanita yang langsung membalikkan badannya kemudian berlari menjauh itu. Dia tampak begitu sedih dan menyesal. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih dilanda kebingungan, dia tidak merasa pernah berhubungan dengan seseorang sebelumnya. Chanyeol yakin dirinya masih perjaka, tapi bukti yang terdapat di cengkraman lengannya menandakan Chanyeol tidak lagi suci seperti yang dia kira.

Diingat-ingatnya berbagai kejadian yang telah terjadi dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini, namun di pikiran Chanyeol tidak pernah terbesit kenangan tentang wanita itu sekali pun. Dikembalikannya kesadarannya segera, dia buru-buru menoleh kesana-kemari untuk memastikan tidak ada satu pun dari kawannya yang menyaksikan kejadian wanita asing itu memberikan bayi pada Chanyeol. Tanpa sepasang mata pun melihat, Chanyeol menyelinap keluar dari klub malam setelah mengambil ransel usangnya dari loker pegawai dengan kecepatan tangan seorang penjarah dompet.

Tidak mau mengambil resiko bocah di tangannya sakit karena dinginnya udara malam, hari ini Chanyeol terpaksa pulang menggunakan bus. Sesampainya di halte dekat apartemen, Chanyeol bergerak sembunyi-sembunyi agar siapa pun tidak memergokinya. Hari memang sudah larut, tapi kesempatan suatu hal terjadi masih cukup banyak. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan kemampuannya sebagai penyusup yang telah terlatih selama beberapa tahun, tapi semenjak dia memasuki SMP dan mendapatkan beasiswa, dia tidak lagi melakukan hal tersebut.

Bayi di pangkuan Chanyeol sangat tenang, dia hanya tertidur dengan damai dan sesekali menggeliat sedikit ketika Chanyeol membawanya pulang. Setibanya di rumah, Chanyeol segera mengunci pintu, menutup seluruh jendela yang masih terbuka, lalu menyalakan lampu ruang tengah saja sebagai upaya menghemat. Dia meletakkan bayi tersebut di sofa cokelatnya yang keras, Chanyeol belum sempat membeli yang baru, dia memiliki prioritas lain daripada membeli sofa baru.

Chanyeol bingung. Bagaimana dia bisa menghidupi anak ini, sementara untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya sendiri Chanyeol masih kesusahan, harus bekerja kemana-mana agar mendapat upah yang layak. Selain itu, Chanyeol jarang berada di rumah, dia berkeliling di dunia luar untuk sekolah dan bekerja. Seperti kehidupannya dari dulu hanya berkutat pada itu-itu saja.

Tentunya Chanyeol tahu bagaimana mengurus bayi, dia pernah mengambil pekerjaan sebagai seorang _sitter_ sebelumnya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan memiliki bayi sendiri secepat ini, di usia sehijau ini. Pasti banyak uang yang harus Chanyeol keluarkan, untuk makanan, pakaian, popok, juga peralatan bayi lainnya. Lalu bayi itu akan bertambah besar, dia akan masuk sekolah, dan Chanyeol juga yang harus membiayainya. Lumayan jika anaknya pintar, jika tidak, maka seluruh bayaran bulanan harus ditanggung Chanyeol sendiri. Belum juga buku-buku pelajaran, ransel, seragam, dan sepatu...

Chanyeol tidak memiliki figur orangtua, karena itu Chanyeol bingung dengan keputusannya sekarang. Haruskah Chanyeol membuang bayi itu? Menaruhnya di depan gerbang pintu panti asuhan? Atau memberikannya pada pasangan yang membutuhkan dengan imbalan uang?

Tapi hal itu hanya akan membuatnya menjadi monster yang sama seperti orangtua Chanyeol. Sepasang insan yang tega meninggalkan Chanyeol di taman kota ketika usianya masih empat tahun setengah, hanya untuk ditemukan oleh polisi setempat yang hanya mau memandangnya simpati, namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Chanyeol digiring memasuki panti asuhan dimana semua anak akan dipukul jika tidak melakukan suatu hal dengan benar.

Tanpa sadar air mata Chanyeol telah bercucuran. Dia telah berpikiran untuk melakukan kejahatan pada buah hatinya sendiri. Di hadapan bayi yang sedang tertidur tanpa mengetahui satu dosa apapun, Chanyeol terisak meminta maaf untuk sesuatu yang belum dilaksanakannya, namun pemikiran tersebut begitu laknat bagi seorang ayah.

Chanyeol memang belum siap, hanya saja itu tidak berarti Chanyeol akan menyerah. Dia telah melalui berbagai hal yang lebih buruk daripada memiliki seorang anak. Chanyeol tidak ingin takdir yang pernah terjadi padanya terulang pada bayi di hadapannya. Dalam hati, Chanyeol bersumpah dia akan menjadi ayah terbaik yang bisa dia usahakan.

Terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, Chanyeol tidak sempat mengobservasi bayinya lebih jauh. Ditatapnya malaikat kecil itu, dia takjub melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. Dia gendong bayi tersebut pelan supaya tidak mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya, kemudian kembali memperhatikan manusia mungil di pangkuannya. Chanyeol melihat bagaimana rupa bayi tersebut, yang menurut Chanyeol mirip dengannya saat dia masih bayi, di satu-satunya potret tua yang orangtuanya selipkan di saku Chanyeol ketika mereka meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol menyentuh pipi tembam itu, begitu empuk. Beralih ke hidung serta bibirnya yang begitu mungil. Chanyeol mengecup kedua mata si bayi yang terkatup rapat satu-persatu secara lembut. Tanpa terasa air mata kembali menetes, mengalir menuruni rahang tegasnya. Saat Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya, dia kembali menatap wajah malaikat kecilnya. Dia dapat merasakan bahwa mereka memiliki irama nafas yang sama, irama jantung yang sama.

Chanyeol kembali mengecup bayinya, kali ini di kening, hanya untuk kembali menangis. Dalam tubuh serta peredaran yang berbeda, mengalir darah yang sama. Hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol terharu. Namun di sela air matanya, Chanyeol menangkap sebuah kartu yang diselipkan di selimut bayi itu. Tertulis,

'_Kunamai dia Sehun. Dia lahir tanggal 12 April tahun ini. Jaga dan sayangi dia. Maafkan aku, tolong rahasiakan bahwa aku ibunya, karena aku sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi ibu dari seorang malaikat kecil_.'

"Karena ibumu menamaimu Sehun, maka aku sebagai ayahmu akan menamaimu Park Sehun." Baru sekali itu Chanyeol merasa bangga dia menngingat nama keluarga yang ingin dilupakannya. Mulai hari ini Chanyeol akan membangun keluarga Park-nya sendiri, bukan meneruskan nama dari keluarga yang membuangnya.

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol menggunakan ponsel yang jarang dipakainya untuk menelepon Baekhyun, "Bilang pada guru-guru, aku tidak masuk sekolah karena izin. Ada suatu hal penting yang harus aku lakukan." Membeli barang-barang Sehun merupakan hal terpenting bagi Chanyeol. Kini segala mengenai Sehun menempati posisi pertama di daftar prioritas Chanyeol.

Saat pertama kali bayi laki-laki itu membuka mata, Chanyeol merasa begitu gembira. Dia cukup kaget menghadapi bayi yang tenang seperti Sehun, namun Chanyeol bersyukur karena Sehun tidak menuruni gen hiperaktifnya. Atau setidaknya, belum.

"Aku ayahmu, Nak!" sapa Chanyeol tepat di depan wajah mungil Sehun, dengan cengiran besar yang cukup mengerikan. Respon pertama dari Sehun kecil adalah tabokan keras tepat di mata, respon kedua adalah tendangan sepasang kaki mungil di dadanya, kemudian berakhir dengan pancuran air kencing yang membasahi kaus tidurnya yang butut.

**.**

**.**

Segala peralatan yang Sehun dan Chanyeol butuhkan telah lengkap dibeli. Chanyeol rela mengeluarkan tabungan yang disimpannya selama bertahun-tahun untuk Sehun seorang, bahkan keinginan pribadi Chanyeol pun belum dia kabulkan. Masih cukup banyak uang tersisa di akun bank-nya, dan Chanyeol bisa bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk menghidupi dirinya juga Sehun.

Satu hal masih membuat Chanyeol bingung. Siapa yang akan menjaga Sehun ketika dia sekolah atau bekerja? Tidak mungkin Chanyeol meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di apartemen yang kini dengan senang hati disebutnya rumah (namun Chanyeol berencana untuk pindah, dia akan mencari tempat yang lebih baik untuk mendukung perkembangan Sehun). Chanyeol baru saja menemukan Sehun, dan dia tidak ingin kehilangan begitu cepat. Namun jika Chanyeol tidak sekolah atau bekerja, bagaimana nasib mereka nanti? Chanyeol harus menitipkan Sehun, tapi di tangan yang tepat.

Akhirnya hari itu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali absen dan mengambil cuti sehari, dia kembali menghubungi Baekhyun, setelah itu dia meminta agar Baekhyun serta kawan-kawannya yang lain mau menyempatkan waktu berkumpul di restoran milik keluarga Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menyetujuinya, membuat Chanyeol agak gugup tentang berbagai hal yang harus dijelaskannya pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

Benar saja, tepat sesuai perkiraan, mereka terbata-bata ketika menyapa Chanyeol yang memasuki pintu restoran sembari memangku bayi dan menyampirkan ransel bututnya yang dipenuhi peralatan di punggungnya. Mereka seakan kehilangan roh saat Chanyeol menyebutkan bahwa bayi di pangkuannya itu, Park Sehun, merupakan putra yang dibuatnya secara tidak sengaja. Tapi tidak pernah satu kali pun Chanyeol menganggap Sehun merupakan kesalahan. Sehun adalah harta paling berharga bagi Chanyeol.

"Jadi," kata Kyungsoo, berusaha mencairkan suasana karena tumben-tumbennya tiga kawannya yang cerewet tidak mau membuka percakapan setelah pengakuan Chanyeol yang terdengar begitu kontroversial. "Kamu membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjaga Sehun selagi kamu sekolah dan bekerja?"

Chanyeol tidak mempunyai jawaban selain anggukan.

Jongdae menghela nafas. Semua informasi mengejutkan yang diterimanya secara mendadak itu membuat kepalanya sedikit pening, dia masih sedikit kesusahan untuk mencerna semuanya, tapi Jongdae tetap mencoba. "Aku tahu orang yang tepat," mulainya berat. Dia hanya tidak menyangka sahabatnya akan memiliki anak di usia begitu muda. "Sepupuku. Dia baru menikah, rencananya mau mengadopsi anak. Kukira mengurus Sehun bisa menjadi latihan baginya, sekaligus keuntungan buatmu."

"Kenapa dia harus mengadopsi anak, padahal sepupumu baru menikah?" tanya Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah Jongdae.

"Laki-laki tidak bisa hamil, Baekhyun," jawab Jongdae, dengan nada seperti menyatakan matahari terbit dari timur. "Aku akan menghubunginya sekarang. Kamu tidak keberatan 'kan, Chanyeol?" Jongdae bertanya secara retoris, dia langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, membuka daftar kontak dan menekan tombol hijau untuk menelepon sepupunya tersebut.

"_Dae?_"

"Kak, temanku ingin menitipkan bayi. Karena kau bilang mau mengadopsi anak, hitung-hitung saja sebagai latihan. Bagaimana, mau tidak?"

"_Boleh, Dae_."

"Kapan kau mau berkenalan dengan temanku itu, Kak?"

"_Kalau bisa, sekarang. Mumpung Luhan masih ada di rumah, besok dia akan pergi dinas keluar kota_."

"Oke. Kutemui kau sekitar sejam lagi, Kak. Bye."

"_Bye, Dae_."

Baekhyun, seusainya saluran telepon itu mati, langsung berkomentar, "Wow. Percakapan yang _to the point_, Chen."

Sebagai balasan, Jongdae menyeringai. "Kakakku tidak suka basa-basi, dia juga tidak banyak omong. Beda denganmu, Baekhyun, yang harus membuka percakapan selama dua menit dan baru memasuki inti pada menit kelima."

"_I am a fab_. _The end_," kata Baekhyun sambil menyeruput susu kocok _vanilla_-nya.

"_Bullshit_. Sekarang, ayo kita pergi ke rumah sepupuku. Siapa lagi yang bawa mobil selain aku?" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya. "Oke. Kita semua naik mobilku saja. Titipkan mobilmu di sini, Soo. Toh, ini 'kan restoran keluargamu."

Jongdae yang biasanya kebut-kebutan menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya karena kini seorang bayi menumpang di kendaraan kesayangannya. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko seandainya Sehun mengalami mabuk perjalanan lalu muntah—tidak! Tercelalah nanti mobil Jongdae yang cantik dan mulus!

Selama perjalanan, Sehun hanya tertidur dan sesekali meringis kecil. Chanyeol merasa, bayi itu mungkin mengerti keadaan ayahnya yang sedang dilanda kebingungan. Sejak kemarin Chanyeol bersama Sehun, dia tidak pernah rewel. Chanyeol sempat membawanya ke dokter anak setelah berbelanja karena takut Sehun mengalami kelainan, tapi dokter menyatakan bahwa Sehun baik-baik saja, mungkin memang sifatnya tenang seperti itu.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo tidak ada yang mau menemani Jongdae duduk di jok depan. Mereka menjepit posisi Chanyeol dan Sehun di jok belakang. Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah kanan Chanyeol terus-menerus mengelus pipi gembil Sehun dengan lembut, sementara Baekhyun merasa senang saat jemari-jemari mungil Sehun menggenggam telunjuk Baekhyun yang lentik.

"Lucunyaaa! Kamu yakin akan menitipkan bayimu di sepupu Chen? Aku tidak keberatan jika kamu membawanya ke sekolah!" kata Baekhyun riang, dia ikut-ikutan mencubit pipi Sehun dengan lembut.

"Pelan-pelan, Baek, kamu bisa membangunkannya," cibir Kyungsoo, dia kini beralih mengelus kepala Sehun yang berambut hitam halus.

Jongdae membuka suara, "Tunggu sampai kamu mengganti popok bayi, atau saat dia bangun di tengah malam, merengek minta susu."

"Chen Chen, kamu tidak suka anak kecil, atau bagaimana?" komentar Baekhyun.

"Mereka berisik," balas Jongdae singkat.

"Kamu pikir kamu tidak bawel?"

Satu jam perjalanan, dan suara-suara yang menemani mereka bukanlah nyanyian dari radio mahal mobil Jongdae, melainkan pasangan Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang hobi mengejek satu sama lain, padahal dalam hati merasa saling sayang.

**.**

**.**

Tahun berikutnya, meski waktu Sehun lebih banyak dihabiskan bersama Minseok serta Luhan yang sering merawatnya, Sehun tetap bisa mengenali Chanyeol sebagai orangtuanya. Di tahun itu pula Sehun telah mampu berjalan. Tertatih-tatih dia menghampiri Chanyeol di ambang pintu kediaman Lu sambil meneriakkan kata, "Ayah!" secara fasih dan jelas, membuat Chanyeol berlari menghampiri putranya itu kemudian memeluknya. Chanyeol menangis bahagia, dia yang baru lulus SMA dan habis berkeliling kota mencari pekerjaan tetap itu, merasa kelelahannya luruh seketika.

Ketika Sehun berusia tiga tahun, Chanyeol yang telah memiliki pekerjaan tetap namun masih tetap bertahan di klub malam, memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen yang lebih layak. Sehun kecil senang dengan perubahan yang didapatkannya. Meski Sehun sedikit merasa sebal pada sang ayah yang masih menitipkannya pada Paman Minseok dan Luhan.

Chanyeol memasukkan Sehun ke taman kanak-kanak ketika usia putranya menginjak usia lima tahun, menurutnya lebih awal belajar, lebih baik. Selain itu taman kanak-kanak yang Sehun masuki memiliki jadwal pulang sampai pukul lima sore, sehingga Chanyeol tidak perlu lagi merepotkan sepupu Jongdae karena mereka sudah mengadopsi anak.

Sebenarnya mereka senang mengurus Sehun, bahkan Minseok mengatakan bahwa putranya itu akan mempunyai adik untuk diajak bermain. Tapi Chanyeol membalas kalau Sehun membutuhkan sosialisasi juga dengan anak-anak sebayanya, membuat keluarga Lu hanya bisa mengalah pada keputusan ayah muda itu.

Bertahun-tahun sudah Chanyeol hidup dengan Sehun. Berbagai hal telah dialami mereka bersama. Sehun adalah anak yang baik, dia tidak pernah melawan atau menanyakan mengapa dia tidak memiliki ibu, tidak sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Sehun memiliki otak cemerlang, sama sepertinya, namun dianugerahi bakat menari yang mungkin diwarisinya dari sang ibu. Beasiswa dan berbagai perhargaan telah diterima putranya, dan Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah dia bisa lebih bangga lagi.

Hingga suatu hari ketika Sehun berada di kelas 11, dia terlibat perampokan, pemerkosaan serta penyelundupan yang dilakukan oleh geng motornya. Sehun yang sebetulnya hanya ikut-ikutan tapi tidak melakukan apapun, tertangkap oleh polisi. Chanyeol begitu marah. Setelah menebus Sehun di kantor polisi, ngotot bahwa putranya tidak bersalah sama sekali, dia menyeret Sehun pulang. Dalam perjalanan pulang mereka di bus, Chanyeol menjadi sangat pendiam.

"Aku menyekolahkanmu di sana bukan untuk bermain dengan anak-anak seperti itu, Sehun! Kamu tidak sok gaul untuk ikut-ikutan bersama mereka! Kamu sendiri 'kan tahu bagaimana keadaan Ayah!" seru Chanyeol setelah tiba di apartemen mungil mereka.

"Ak... Sehun hanya ingin mencoba, Yah," balas Sehun sambil tertunduk.

"Kamu tahu? Mungkin aku terlalu memanjakanmu! Mungkin harusnya benar aku membuangmu ketika kamu masih bayi! Mungkin kamu bisa mandiri seperti Ayah sewaktu seusiamu! Ibumu yang lacur itu sengaja menurunkan gen nakalnya padamu, sepertinya!" Tanpa sadar Chanyeol berteriak. Dia mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak seharusnya diucapkannya. Chanyeol terlalu lelah akhir-akhir ini, dia bekerja dalam jadwal yang terlalu padat, permasalahan Sehun membuatnya sangat sensitif dan kecewa karena ini pertama kalinya Sehun berbuat kesalahan.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa suatu kewajaran jika seseorang berbuat kesalahan.

"AKU BENCI AYAH!" Sehun balas berteriak.

Chanyeol tersentak. Dia segera memandang putra satu-satunya itu. Wajah remaja dengan rahang tegas itu jelas menyiratkan raut terluka. Matanya memerah dan berkaca-kaca. "Sehun benci... Ayah..." katanya terbata, sebelum berbalik untuk berlari ke kamarnya, membanting pintu dengan keras kemudian menguncinya. "SEHUN BENCI AYAH!"

Chanyeol tidak berbuat apapun. Dia menghela napas panjang, menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa sambil memijat pelipisnya yang pening. Dia memutuskan untuk mendiamkan Sehun terlebih dahulu. Dia merasa bersalah. Inilah kejahatan kedua Chanyeol yang dilakukannya pada Sehun, selain niat bejat yang hendak diperbuatnya kala Sehun masih bayi.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, ponsel Chanyeol berdering. '_Kak Minseok_,' batin Chanyeol.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan, Yeol?_" Ternyata yang berbicara padanya itu Luhan.

"Stres, mungkin, kak Luhan? Ngomong-ngomong kemana kak Minseok?" tanya Chanyeol ogah-ogahan.

"_Dia sedang menenangkan Sehun di telepon rumah. Minseok juga sampai menangis. Kau bilang apa sih, pada Sehun?_"

"Aku ayah yang buruk."

"_Lebih buruk lagi jika kau tidak segera minta maaf pada putramu_."

"Aku tidak bisa!"

"_Kalau tidak bisa secara langsung, cobalah menelepon Sehun. Akan kusuruh Minseok mengakhiri panggilan_."

"Aku tidak bisa!"

"_Jangan keras kepala, bodoh! Sana minta maaf!_"

"Aku..."

"_Kuatlah, Chanyeol. Jangan biarkan ego dan gengsi yang menguasaimu, jika tidak, maka kau tidak akan berjumpa dengan Sehun, putramu lagi_."

**.**

**.**

"Sehun?"

"_..._"

"Maafkan Ayah, Nak."

"_..._"

"Ayah sangat menyayangimu. Lebih dari apapun di dunia ini."

"_..._"

"Maafkan Ayahmu ini. Ayah hanya... lelah. Begitu lelah, Sehun. Kamu beruntung masih memiliki orangtua meski hanya seorang. Sedangkan Ayah?"

"_..._"

"Ayah iri padamu, Nak. Tapi terkadang Ayah kebingungan bagaimana menghadapimu, karena Ayah tidak memiliki sosok untuk ditiru."

"_..._"

"Kamu adalah satu-satunya bagi Ayah, Sehun. Satu-satunya yang memiliki darah yang sama dengan Ayah."

"_..._"

"Sehun adalah jantung yang berjalan di luar tubuh Ayah."

"_..._"

"Sehun adalah malaikat Ayah."

"_..._"

"Sehun adalah titipan terbaik dari Tuhan untuk Ayah."

"_..._"

"Ayah tahu Sehun bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi setiap kali Ayah melihat Sehun yang sudah remaja, selalu terbayang Sehun yang masih bayi."

"_..._"

"Dulu Sehun tidak mau tidur sebelum dijemput, lalu Ayah mengeloni Sehun."

"_..._"

"Sehun mengompol ketika pertama kali Ayah menyapa Sehun."

"_..._"

"Sehun, maafkan Ayah. Ayah tidak tahu apakah bisa hidup tanpa Sehun sekarang. Sehun adalah satu-satunya alasan Ayah untuk tetap hidup dan berjuang."

"_..._"

"Sehun, Ayah sangat, sangat menyayangi Sehun. Meski Ayah bukanlah yang kesusahan mengandung Sehun selama sembilan bulan ataupun bertaruh nyawa ketika melahirkan Sehun."

"_..._"

"Ayah harap Sehun juga menyayangi Ayah."

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan suara isakan.

Cerita ini berawal dengan rumit, berakhir dengan hal paling sederhana namun paling sulit untuk dilakukan. Sebuah pelukan dari anak untuk ayahnya, serta permintaan maaf yang keluar dari bibir seorang ayah untuk putranya.

—_the end_.

.

.

Oneshot buat Sese yang aku janjiin. Kayanya aku bikin kamu makin galau, Se.

Alurnya juga kecepetan, hehe. Tapi aku bener-bener pengen cepet lunasin utang.


End file.
